Array circuits are currently employed in applications such as displays, wherein array elements function as pixels of a display, and memory circuits, wherein array elements function as individual memory elements. Parasitic resistance losses due to line resistance of conductive elements in different current paths through an array may vary based in part upon differences in path length of the different current paths. In large arrays with hundreds or thousands of elements, these differences in parasitic resistance losses may be substantial. As a result, when a same voltage is applied to different terminals of the array in order to energize first and second array elements, a voltage actually developed at the first and second elements may differ. This difference in voltage may result in non-uniform array performance, device performance errors, wasteful power dissipation, and increased voltage supply requirements. For some applications, arrays may be practically limited in size (e.g., to 1,000 elements or fewer) by these limitations.